


This is a Dangerous Game We Play

by RMarie124



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: A fluffy ish ending, A good deal of flirting, A little bit of angst, Definitely suggestive, F/M, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:06:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21773404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RMarie124/pseuds/RMarie124
Summary: Kathryn and Chakotay are both sick of all the fighting they've been doing recently. A weekly dinner meet up leads them to decide to try and become comfortable with one another again. What better than a bit of wine and a callback to their Academy days with a game of truth or dare to get back in sync with each other?
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Comments: 28
Kudos: 94
Collections: Star Trek: Voyager Fanfics (E)





	1. The Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been sitting on this one for a few months now, and it's based off a post I saw on tumblr from a blog called textsfromthedeltaquadrant (which is brilliant and you should check it out if you haven't already). It's a picture of Janeway and Chakotay and it's captioned "I'm half tempted just to scoot up to him and whisper 'I'm not wearing underwear' but idk if that's a heartfelt apology." 
> 
> I saw that and immediately had an idea. And here's the result of working and reworking it for the last couple of months. I decided to leave it open ended/unfinished for now in case y'all want a second chapter of the continuation of their after dinner *ahem* conversation....

It was frustrating to Kathryn how quickly her anger could turn into arousal, especially when Chakotay was involved. He seemed to know exactly how to play her, the right words to say to get her pulse racing with a different beat, anger dissipating into anticipation for something that never came. She knew that he loved it, she could see it in his eyes whenever he teased her, and she would be lying to herself if she said she didn’t enjoy it at least somewhat as well.

Still, it frustrated her. 

Chakotay leaned back in his chair and looked at her, his eyes dark and roaming appreciatively over her. They were in his quarters for their weekly dinner. Kathryn, after having the day from hell, dressed to please. Purposely wearing something revealing, but only just, so as to be able to still be presentable on her walk to Chakotay’s quarters. She wanted him to react, wanted him to coax her out of her angered state and into one that could keep her up for hours that night back in her own quarters. 

Part of the problem, though, was that they’d had another one of the legendary fights that they’d been having of late, and there was still much that was left unresolved. Part of what was causing so many fights stemmed from years back, from a different kind of unresolved tension that neither had given into. She was sick of it at this point, and in her slightly drunken state, she had half a mind to stand up and sit across his lap to whisper in his ear that she wasn’t wearing any underwear, but she was sure that was an inadequate apology. 

So she let him look at her, shifted subtly so that her dress showed a bit more of her chest, and relished in the way his expression changed ever so slightly. Kathryn felt a small flame ignite in her belly under his gaze, his feelings for her evident in that one look. She returned his look with equal intensity, allowing her tongue to dart out to lick her bottom lip as her gaze settled on his lips. Kathryn wanted quite badly to find out if Chakotay’s lips were as soft as they looked. She also wanted to find out how they felt on other parts of her body, and the small flame grew as she briefly conjured those images in her mind. 

“We should talk about it, you know.” Chakotay said nonchalantly, taking a sip of his wine. 

“That would probably be wise.” Kathryn responded, tension in her body only dissipating slightly. “I don’t want things to come between us more than they already have.”

Chakotay nodded in agreement. “Forgive me if I’m misreading the situation, but it feels like the fight we had today was over something that we normally would’ve found not to be an issue at all.”

“I agree.” She sighed. “After I cooled off, I realized that fighting over mission protocols was completely idiotic. I’m sorry for insinuating that you didn’t know how things worked anymore.”

“And I’m sorry for insulting your tendency to follow the rules to the letter.” He tugged at his earlobe. 

“All this fighting is exhausting.” Kathryn stood up to clear her plate. She remained at the replicator, watching the plate dematerialize as she recycled it. “It’s taking a toll on the crew’s morale, but I fear it’s taken more of a toll on us than anything.”

She felt Chakotay’s presence behind her, and could swear his hand ghosted over her hip as his other arm stretched around her to recycle his plate. Her pulse rate increased again, her body instantly tightening with anticipation at his proximity. 

“I’m also sick of the fighting.” Came his reply, his voice deeper than usual, right next to her ear. She shivered, her body swaying slightly backwards towards him.

To her dismay, he backed away then, walking back to the table to grab his wine glass and sitting down on the couch. She turned to look at him, and found he was looking back at her with what she swore was a smug grin, as if he knew what he did to her. Kathryn moved to grab her wine glass and sit on the couch as well, making sure to sit facing him, and placing her legs in his lap and leaning against the back of the couch. She grinned at his brief look of surprise.

“Something wrong, Chakotay?” She said coyly.

“Not at all,” He recovered quickly, and placed a hand lightly on her leg. “Just thinking that perhaps the Captain is more tucked away than usual tonight. We did have a particularly rough day today.”

Kathryn laughed. “Perhaps she is. I’m sick of arguments, Chakotay. I’m sick of being stressed, and feeling estranged from you. I need to take as much of a break as possible from being the Captain tonight.” 

“I too am sick of feeling like I’m estranged from you.” His thumb traced absent-minded patterns on her leg, and she felt her skin tingle. “I don’t know what we need to make it better, though.”

Kathryn’s body was telling her _exactly_ what it thought would be the perfect solution to their problem, his touch sending shivers through her, and making her wish he’d sneak his hand further up her leg and satisfy the ache between her legs that seemed to be a constant moments like this. Instead, she said the first thing that came to her mind. 

“Why don’t we play a game?” She suggested. “No Captain, no Commander. Just Kathryn and Chakotay.”

He raised an eyebrow, obviously intrigued. “What kind of game did you have in mind, Kathryn?”

The way he said her name went straight to her core, his voice slightly husky and suggestive, as if he knew exactly what she was going to say.

“Truth or dare.” Kathryn grinned. “It’s a bit of a callback to the Academy days, but what the hell.”

“That’s dangerous territory, but I’ll bite.” He grinned back. 

“You go first.” She took a sip of her wine. 

He regarded her while he thought of a question, his thumb still tracing patterns on her skin. Finally, he spoke. “What’s the most rebellious thing you did at the Academy?”

“One time, I snuck out after hours with a friend of mine to go skinny dipping in a secluded area of the Bay. We didn’t get caught, but it was still just a one time thing.” 

Chakotay raised an eyebrow. “Kathryn Janeway, going skinny dipping? I must admit I did not expect that from you.” He teased. “Your turn.”

“I’ll admit, I’m intrigued. What about you? What’s the most rebellious thing you did at the Academy?”

“Ever hear about the streaking incident of 2346?” He grinned sheepishly.

Kathryn’s eyes widened and she couldn’t help but laugh. “That was _you_?”

“Me and a few of my friends, yes.” He clarified. “We had a bit too much to drink, a game of truth or dare started and, well, the _incident_ happened. Luckily we didn’t get too heavily reprimanded, and the rumors and jokes died down within a month.”

“I would’ve paid to see that.” Kathryn teased, not caring about the implications of her words. “I’m sure it was quite the sight.”

“Well, most games of truth or dare that I play do end up with me losing multiple articles of clothing, so perhaps you’ll get your wish.” He finished his wine and leaned over to set his glass on the coffee table. 

“I look forward to it.” She looked at him through hooded lashes. She shifted closer to him so that her legs draped further over his, and so that his hand was now resting on her knee. “Your turn.” She leaned to whisper in his ear.

His hand inched up her thigh ever so slightly and it left a small trail of heat as it went. “Are you trying to seduce me?” His tone was teasing, and his hand continued to work its way up her thigh.

“Are _you_ trying to seduce _me_?” Kathryn let her legs fall open ever so slightly, her gaze fixed on his. “Your hand has certainly got a mind of its own.”

“You can’t answer a question with a question, Kathryn.” Chakotay stopped his hand just at the hem of her dress. “One more chance, or you have to do a dare.”

Kathryn leaned over to put her wine glass on the coffee table as well. Her eyes drifted to the placement of his hand and slowly up to meet his darkened eyes. “If you keep moving your hand up, you’ll find just how successful you’ve been in your efforts.” 

Chakotay’s lips parted slightly in surprise, and his hand twitched where it rested. “Kathryn, if this is a one time thing—”

She leaned forward until they were merely inches apart. “Chakotay, I’ve had my heart set on you for years.” Kathryn placed a hand on his cheek. “This was never going to be a one time thing.”

Kathryn only caught a glimpse of the dazzling smile that she loved so much before Chakotay’s lips were on hers, soft but sure.


	2. The Dessert

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one jumps right in with the smut. 
> 
> Enjoy ;)

Kathryn felt as though she was dreaming, and she didn’t care how absolutely cliché the thought sounded. She was kissing Chakotay, and it was unlike anything she had ever experienced before. His lips were indeed as soft as she had thought they would be, and the hand that wasn’t resting on her thigh had made its way up to tangle in her hair. 

His other hand was working its own type of magic. His fingers slipped beneath the hem of her dress, and her legs fell open out of their own accord. Kathryn gasped as his fingers brushed lightly over her center and moved to tease the skin on her inner thighs. In one swift motion, she moved so that she was straddling Chakotay’s hips, his hand still resting between her legs. All she wanted was for him to touch her everywhere all at once, to make her come so hard she saw stars. 

A low moan tore its way out of her throat as Chakotay’s fingers found their way to her center, and she pulled away and dropped her head to his shoulder, her breathing heavy. She felt sparks of pleasure rolling through her body as he easily slid two fingers inside her, his thumb drawing circles over her clit in time with the motion of his fingers. Her hips ground down to gain more friction and she felt helpless whimpers coming out at the sheer pleasure she was feeling. 

“Do you always forego underwear for our dinners, Kathryn?” Chakotay’s voice was low in her ear. 

She turned her head and placed open mouthed kisses along his neck. “Only sometimes.” She gasped out. “But I’m always this wet.”

Chakotay groaned and pulled her mouth up to his in a searing kiss. Kathryn ground her hips harder into Chakotay’s hand, silently willing him to give her more, to go harder and faster because she was nearly there and needed so desperately to come. Fire coiled low in her belly, and it made its way up through her veins, consuming her entirely. Kathryn pulled away and rested her forehead against Chakotay’s, her breath coming out in gasps. His fingers curled inside her, and she let out a breathy moan.

“Oh _fuck_ ,” She moaned. “Right there."

Chakotay curled his fingers again, and Kathryn’s climax slammed into her, her whole body tensing up, her loud moan echoing through her quarters. She rode the waves, her face buried in his neck, small whimpers escaping her lips. Chakotay’s hand slowly moved away from her center, moving to draw circles on her inner thighs. 

“Kathryn,” He said gently. “Kathryn, look at me.”

She raised her eyes to meet his, and found his expression open and full of something she wasn’t quite ready to process, but she suspected that she knew what it was, and she knew it was reflected in her own eyes. Her heart was in fact set on him, however she’d seen so much loss and pain over the years that she didn’t trust this wonderful thing just yet. Chakotay’s hand came to cup her cheek, and she leaned into his embrace. He kissed her gently, then moved both of his hands to rest on her hips. 

“What are you thinking about?” Chakotay whispered. 

“How scared I am.” She said honestly. Then she laughed. “You just made me come harder than I have in _years_ and I can only think of how scared I am.”

Chakotay ran his hands up and down her sides gently, and she sighed into his touch. “You don’t need to be scared, Kathryn. I’m not going anywhere.” His thumbs brushed the undersides of her breasts through her dress and she shivered. “I’m staying right here with you.”

“Good, because I don’t ever want you to leave.” Kathryn brought her hands to frame Chakotay’s face, and leaned down to kiss him deeply. “I don’t ever want you to leave.” She said again, between kisses. 

They sat there for what could have been minutes or hours, Kathryn couldn’t be sure, kissing lazily. Her hands roamed over Chakotay’s body, slowly divesting him of his jacket, turtleneck, and undershirt. She placed kisses along his neck and on each bit of newly exposed skin, inching her body down lower until she was kneeling on the floor between his legs. Kathryn ran her hands up Chakotay’s thighs and leaned in to kiss his hardened length through his pants. Chakotay’s head fell back and he groaned, the sound sending a jolt of arousal straight to her core. 

She undid the fastenings on his pants and pulled them off, tossing them to the side. Kathryn leaned forward to kiss his length again, this time only impeded by the thin material of his boxers. She pulled the garment off, and she immediately licked up his entire length, swirling her tongue around the head. The moan that left Chakotay’s throat was intoxicating, and downright filthy. Kathryn immediately wanted to make him moan like that again. 

Chakotay’s hand came down to tangle in her hair as she took his cock in her mouth. He pulled lightly and Kathryn moaned, arousal coiling low and hot in her belly. She redoubled her efforts, eager to feel and hear him come. He moaned again, and Kathryn slid a hand between her legs to draw tight circles around her clit. 

“Kathryn.” Chakotay ground out. “I’m close.”

She hummed in acknowledgment, but kept her pace, and kept circling her clit. 

“You don’t have to—-” He started, but his words dissolved into a moan as she took him deeper in her throat. 

Kathryn released him momentarily to look at him with a sly smile. She saw Chakotay’s eyes darken as they fixed on her hand between her legs. “Who says I don’t want to?”

“Spirits woman, you’re going to kill me.” His head dropped onto the back of the couch.

Kathryn laughed and took his cock in her mouth again, moving her head in a steady rhythm. Chakotay’s hips bucked up involuntarily, and she brought her free hand to rest on his hips to keep them down. She could feel herself getting close again, and she could tell Chakotay was close as well. Just as her climax was washing over her, Chakotay came with a low moan. She eagerly took it all, milking him for everything he had. 

She pulled her hand from between her legs, and stood up, grinning down at Chakotay. He looked dazed, but he grinned back at her. Kathryn held out her hand and he took it, standing up to face her. He took her other hand, the one that had been between her legs, and drew her fingers into his mouth. Inexplicably, she felt another flood of arousal rush to her center and she moaned lightly.

Chakotay released her hands and moved to pull Kathryn’s dress off, finally getting her entirely naked. She stood before him, unashamed under his heated gaze. His hands came up to cup her breasts, his thumbs brushing lightly over her nipples. Chakotay leaned down to place open mouthed kisses on her neck. 

“Let me take you to bed.” He said, his voice low in her ear.

All she could do was nod and allow herself to be led into his bedroom. He stopped at the foot of the bed, and leaned down to kiss her gently. He guided them so that they he was laying on top of her, one of his thighs between her legs. Kathryn’s body was humming in anticipation, her hips moving against Chakotay’s thigh out of their own accord, trying to gain some friction to release the tension that she felt. 

“Chakotay,” She moaned as his mouth closed around her nipple, tongue swirling around it, drawing it into a hardened peak. Her hands flew to tangle in his hair. “ _Please.”_

“I never thought I’d hear you beg, Kathryn.” He teased. He shifted so that the tip of his length was lined up with her entrance. 

“I can’t help it,” She breathed, angling her hips up to meet his. “I want you too badly.”

Chakotay eased into her slowly, inch by inch, until he was buried to the hilt inside her. Kathryn moaned loudly, the sensation of him filling her almost too much to bear. She moved her hips, urging him to do the same. Chakotay set a slow and languid pace, driving her crazy with each thrust. She could fill her orgasm building, heat coiling low in her belly, jolts of pleasure running through her with every thrust of his hips. He slipped a hand between them and found her clit, rubbing slow circles in time with his thrusts, and Kathryn whimpered loudly. 

“ _Fuck_.” She ground out. 

Kathryn’s hips met Chakotay’s at every thrust, and she felt her muscles fluttering, signaling that she was close. She grabbed his shoulders and clutched at them, a steady stream of moans and whimpers leaving her as she approached the edge. She fell suddenly, her climax overtaking her and burning through her body. Her inner muscles clamped down, and her back arched, and she practically screamed Chakotay’s name. Kathryn felt him follow close behind, finishing inside her, and she groaned at the sensation. 

Chakotay rolled off her, and she hissed at the loss of contact. She turned to look at him, and found him grinning at her, still breathing hard from their recent exertion. She too was trying to calm her breathing, but she grinned back at him. His face eventually softened into a light smile, and his hand came up to rest on the side of her face. 

“Will you stay?” He asked quietly.

“There’s no place I’d rather be.” She whispered, and pulled him in for a gentle kiss. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... this chapter, much like the first one, was hard for me to write. I had the ideas, but getting them written was difficult. I had to rework it quite a bit. My apologies for the delay. I hope that the payoff is worth it, though. Smut is still something I'm getting used to writing (and publishing, for that matter).


End file.
